ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SolaceES: The Avengers Battle For Earth
SolaceES Presents- The Avengers: Battle For Earth Thor saw a vision. In the vision, he saw multiple fragments of a metal man destroying worlds, and sitting on top of a throne of skulls. Thor woke up. Worried about his vision, Thor gets dressed, then rushes to the Asgard's King, Loki. Thor goes up to Loki, and tells him about his vision in which he saw death and a god. Loki tells Thor he will use his powers to see Thor's vision, and touches both of his hands on Thor's head. .. Loki awakes on a grassy hill. He stands, and looks around him to see where he is. He realizes that he must be on Terra(Earth), and begins to feel the presence of this metal man. Loki turns around to see a large metal man walking toward, and sees that his name is Ultron. Loki withdraws his sword and shield, but Ultron pulls out a sword with some sort of purple gem near the middle. Loki jumps toward to strike Ultron. When Loki touches Ultron, He sees brief images of: 6 gems together, a purple man in golden armor, and what looks like a human in a metal suit. ... Thor watches as Loki steps away and collapses. Loki looks at Thor straight into his eyes, and tells him he needs to go to Terra to tell the humans, before it is too late. Loki stands up, and tells Thor that a great power has been awoken, and that he(Loki) will learn about these powers and how to defeat them. Thor begins the portal, and after wishing his father Loki goodbye, he enters a portal. ................... After the events of SolaceES: Ant-Man Origins, The superheros look worried. Ant-Man has told them the information that was given by Ultron before he left. He has said that the gem is very powerful, causing instant destruction to complete planets. Iron Man stands up, and asks why Ultron left the Earth instead of just destroying it. Hank explains that since the gem is so powerful, Ultron must be able to get something that would let him gain complete control of it. He further explains that if they survive Ultron, they should begin venturing into space to find where the other 5 gems are. Ant-Man sits down, and Wolverine walks up to the front. Wolverine introduces himself to those who don't know his name. Wolverine then explains that he has a plan to defeat Ultron. After telling them the plan, a small earthquake occurs, in which the superheros rush out to see whats going on. They arrive outside to see a medieval- looking man with a large hammer. The man says his name is Thor, Son of Odin, and that he has arrived on Earth to search for the man wearing an iron suit. Iron Man takes a step forward, and then Thor walks toward him. They shake hands, and then began talking. After a few moments, Iron Man brings Thor over the heros, and introduces them to Thor. Thor begins telling the heroes that this villain, Ultron, is coming soon to obliterate not just Earth, but potentially the universe. Upon hearing this, the heroes get very nervous, and soon they go back inside the headquaters to ready up for the attack Peter Parker(Spider-Man) begins to put on his suit when Tony Stark(Iron Man) walks in. Peter asks what Tony is wanting, and Tony replies that he has a better suit than the one that Peter is about to wear. Peter walks with Tony until they reach a small room that opens, revealing a complete red suit, with 8 yellow arms, similar to that of a Spider. Tony proposes that Peter wear this, as it would be more helpful to Peter than his original suit. Peter thanks Tony, and begins to put the slightly heavy suit on. The heroes: Ant-Man, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Thor finish preparing when a large explosion is heard. They finish up quickly, and begin to run towards New York City to find the problem. They arrive to see Ultron walking through the streets with an army of human-like robots. The heroes walk towards them, then stop when Ultron stops. Ultron looks at them closely, then opens his hand to reveal the Power Stone. Iron Man walks out in front of the heroes. Iron Man tells Ultron it is time he leaves, and to leave Earth alone. Ultron laughs, then commands his robots to attack the heroes. Iron Man commands Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Cyclops to handle the robot army while him, Wolverine, and Thor go after Ultron. Iron Man carries Wolverine, and Thor uses his hammer to fly and they watch Ultron enter a building. They follow him inside, to see that the building is abandoned. They continue throughout the building, and continue up stair ways until they reach the 5th floor(they started on the 1st). Thor asks them to come to him, as he thinks he found something. Iron Man and Wolverine come to him, and see a robot's head. They hear something moving behind them, and turn to see multiple robots looking at them. Iron Man realizes that some robots from the army saw them and followed them. The robots attack the 3 heroes. Spider-Man continues to fight the robot army, seeing that Cyclops is knocked out and Ant-Man is dead. He notices that the robot army is constantly breaking off, and going towards the building. Spider-Man keeps trying to keep the robots from attacking the civilians, but keeps watching as the people are being slaughtered. Spider-Man senses someone behind him, and turns to see a sniper looking through a window, aiming at him. The bullet rushes out of the chamber and into Spider-Man, hitting him in the stomach, Spider-Man falls to the ground. Thor unleashes his rage, and thunder from the sky destroys the robots(For new people, Thor is the god of lighting and thunder(in my story) of the Norse Mythology). Thor picks up his hammer, and lighting strikes again at the robots, killing the ones who survived. Iron Man stands up, noticing Wolverine is knocked out. Thor and Iron Man continue further into the building, and eventually come across Ultron. Ultron brings up a camera's feed, showing Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Cyclops all laying motionless. Iron Man angrily attacks Ultron, and succeeds in punching him. Ultron unsheathes a sword with the Power Gem inside it, and stabs Iron Man, instantly killing him. Thor throws his hammer towards Ultron, and it lands on top of him. Ultron is slowly being crushed, and Thor then picks his hammer up from Ultron and smashes it down on his head, killing him. Thor retrieves the sword containing the Power Gem, picks up Wolverine, and leaves the building. Upon walking outside, Thor sees that all of the robots have been shut down(being that Ultron died, they all died). Thor puts down Wolverine as Cyclops wakes up. Cyclops sees that Spider-Man and Ant-Man are deceased, then goes to Thor. Cyclops asks Thor if its all over, and Thor replies that it is. Wolverine wakes up, and the 3 remaining heroes see multiple troops surround them. Thor says his goodbyes, then leaves Earth through a portal. Cyclops and Wolverine are a little mad for leaving them, but then the 2 heroes see 4 people come out of a helicopter. The 4 people explain that Cyclops and under arrest. Cyclops and Wolverine see that the members have certain powers, with one person is on fire, another person a gigantic rock-human thing, one stretching his arms out, and the last one pretty much invisible(her suit is showing, revealing another member of the team). Wolverine and Cyclops tell the 4 person team that they just saved the world, but the troops begin firing tranquilizers at the 2 heroes, knocking them out. Reed Richards is calling someone as the heroes are dragged off into the helicopters, and explains that the tests can now begin.